


How do you feel

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Spock不曾看透死亡。





	How do you feel

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得还挺甜的。

Amanda笑着向自己的儿子张开双臂，她人类的怀抱像是鸟儿筑在树梢的巢穴，永远地等待着。Spock听到他的母亲说，我的儿子，你感觉怎么样？

Spock仔细端详着母亲眼角层层叠叠的皱纹，她细细描画的眉毛和总是微微泛白的嘴唇带着触手可及的温度。或许记忆中的图像与眼前所见的场景是存在差异的，他心想。瓦肯星的气候对这位勇敢而坚强的女人并不友好，Amanda夫人深刻的法令纹是移民岁月里所有故事的痕迹。

Spock没有打破这一刻人类女性在他的视线里所投下的虚幻身影，他的双手垂在身侧，渴触碰的渴望令他的指尖微微刺痛。当他的大脑用这般“人类”的方式反省自我的生活时Spock闻到了清晨弥漫在庭院里水汽朦胧薄雾和母亲衣袍上早餐余留的气味。

瓦肯人不会“感觉”，母亲。Spock无声地回答。

\---

Spock设想过未来的生活，即使他知道这是毫无意义的，但是他的大脑仍然基于已有的信息不由自主地预测名为Jim Kirk的那个独特的个体将会变得多么难以应付。

我被这副身躯束缚了，Jim抱怨着。人类的脸沉浸在阳光中，蓝色的眼睛掩盖在浅色的睫毛之下，苍白的脸上略过一个有气无力的微笑。Spock难以在那一瞬间读出太多的情绪，过度的光照稀释了人类的表情。他的舰长坚持要拉开窗帘。就不能让我这个残废晒晒太阳吗，我快要发霉了！Jim大声抗议着，然后陷入沉默。

Spock挺直的腰杆难以察觉地向上勉力延伸了一小截，像是要顶住病房里无声的压力。瓦肯想要告诉Jim他不是一个残废，他不会发霉，告诉人类对方被迫躺在床上的事实同样令他感到——

Jim Kirk的呼吸渐渐变得平缓，像是无休无止的山脉，像是大桥下缓慢流淌的海水，是绵延不绝的生命在人类的躯体里循环。那几乎令Spock绷直的肩膀放松下来，令他握在膝盖上的双拳里仿佛抓住了一个沉重的保障。Jim的嘴角在梦境中向两侧拉开，嘴巴抿出一个类似于微笑的弧度，他的脸颊陷入洁白的枕头里，金色的头发轻轻散落在额头。

所有的这一切让Spock的膝盖失去了发力的欲望，他坐在椅子上，在他的设想中，他从午餐坐到了日落，从月升坐到了日出。直到他睁开双眼，企业号的引擎发出低沉的嗡鸣。他起身站在门前，自动门开启时他设想Jim Kirk从水盆前抬起脸，湿漉漉的脸蛋上对他展开了一个睡意朦胧的笑容。

\---

疾病从来都不是整洁温柔的。它是残酷的，是脏乱的，混合着沮丧与疲倦，将所有人与病榻上的受害者卷入同样的漩涡。

Spock看到Jim Kirk颤巍巍地举起汤匙，向前梗着脖子费力咽下流食。他面前的桌子混乱得仿佛克林贡人战场，被子与病号服像是被颜料炸弹重点关照过。他们说康复的过程是逆水行舟，是费力地前行五步然后不得不退后两步。Jim Kirk不断地向自己的极限推进，对待自己的身体像是对待一个强硬的弹簧，当护士宣布今日的训练结束的时候他总想在多走两步，当扶手近在眼前的时候他偏偏假装自己四周毫无援手。

Spock伸手想要扶起倒在餐盘上的杯子。不，谢谢。Jim说。他听起来像是喉咙里卡着鱼刺。Spock几乎能感受到同样的疼痛。他记得Jim如何不耐烦地一步跨越三级台阶，如何在高台上一跃而下。他记得Jim手舞足蹈地在马路牙子上蹦蹦跳跳地炫耀自己的平衡能力。就好像是被困在了不属于自己的身体中，像是灵魂被绑在大石头上沉入深深的水底。Spock想告诉Jim一切都会好起来的，他知道Jim Kirk不会投降。当Jim皱着眉头，脖子收缩抽搐着运送食物进入腹部的时候Spock同样感到呼吸困难。

Spock知道所有的这些话都毫无意义。Jim知道他想要说什么，因为Jim Kirk知道一切。

\---

Spock回到公寓的时候远处的钟楼正发出低沉的嗡鸣，缓慢的震动像是一只从海底无声游荡的巨兽，拖着庞大的身躯在Spock狭小的房间里迟缓地行动着，家具被迫回应着钟声遥远的召唤，从深海生物身上淌下的水滴在地面上拖出一道道痕迹，聚拢成浅浅的水洼，最终漫上屋顶，淹没了Spock。

瓦肯人伸出手在破碎的月光中无力地挥动，深蓝的水下世界温柔地将他抱在怀里，不知从何而来的细碎泡沫附着上他的肌肤，又逐一破灭。地面消失了，Spock的身躯在水波的推挤下摇晃着，下沉，不断下沉。光线暗淡下来，头顶的灯光变成了一个遥远模糊的小点，黑暗在视线中聚拢。Spock闭上双眼。

他听到有人在他的耳边大喊着什么，但更多是流水的混沌。他勉力睁开疲惫的双眼，看到远处在黑暗中闪烁的身影。当他摆动着自己在水流中显得孱弱的手脚试图追寻摇曳的金色星光时，他模糊的世界突然被阳光刺穿。水流褪去，压力消失，Spock在自由的空气中大声喘息，他僵硬的身躯嵌入床垫之中许久无法动弹。

孩童欢笑着跑过街道。投影广告和穿梭的交通工具搅成一团。新的一天开始了。

\---

Spock设想过无数场景。他推着轮椅，与Jim在公寓前的石子路上散步。他无法克制住自己不去做那些无谓的假设。他看见Jim不安地在毯子下移动着自己的手臂和后腰，在座位上挪动着臀部像是垫子底下有颗豌豆。他一会儿嘟囔自己太热了，一会儿要求要去冰淇淋车前看看。

我不吃，Spock，我就想看看。

于是Spock带他来到冰淇淋车前，隔着两条车道和一群嬉闹的游客之间，小贩开心地收着信用点，五颜六色的冰淇淋球在手中传递着，欢笑在空气中飘荡。Spock仔细将Jim挡在停靠车站和自己的身体之后，而Jim假装自己没有被保护着。他的自尊战胜了倔强，或许他只是疲于应付猎奇心态和无法突破重围的人群。

最后Spock还是买了一支冰淇淋，因为Jim强烈要求自己的大副尝一尝有生之年必不可少的人类甜品。Spock明智地避开了巧克力口味。当他用舌头小心翼翼地接触冰冷的球状固体时，Jim自以为隐蔽地向他投去了艳羡的目光。

这种食品确实有很好的娱乐功能。Spock宣布道，而Jim藏在宣传牌的阴影下的五官舒缓地展开，露出一个得意的笑容。

融化的冰淇淋黏在Spock的喉咙上，让他说不出更多的评价。Spock弯下腰，他们的嘴唇碰触在一起。在他的设想中，人类的舌头很好地帮助缓解了瓦肯人口腔在低温中的不适。Spock感到冰凉的液体触碰到他的颧骨，蜿蜒着停留在下颌上，在室外的高温下很快又蒸发。他感到人类的双手施加在后脑的压力，Jim的喉咙发出粗哑的声响。那是Jim伸出五指在隔离门上与他贴掌之后他们的第一个吻。

\---

当Jim睁大的眼睛里转动的液体渗出眼眶时，Spock意识到自己脸上的潮湿并不是人类的泪水。Jim喃喃抱怨着寒冷和黑暗，帮帮我，Spock，他绝望地向瓦肯人求助，帮帮我。

然后企业号的声音都消失了——引擎的轰鸣，船员的哭泣，冒火的线路——所有的声音都随着企业号舰长消失的生命体征而散去了。Spock的手固执地贴着门板，似乎依然等待着人类下滑瘫软但仍然微微蜷缩的手指在他内心一遍遍的恳求中找到回到瓦肯人身边的力量。

然而什么都没有发生。Jim Kirk眼中的星光涣散了，Spock睁大了眼睛却捕捉不到星辰陨落时一闪而过的光芒。

\---

Spock知道会发生什么事件。Jim沮丧地将汤匙放下——准确地说应该是砸下。他轻飘飘的手腕颓然垂在床上，偏过脑袋盯着窗外飞过的群鸟。

Spock想起Jim曾经与他分享的电影，不合逻辑的情节和科幻假设之外最引人入胜偏偏是一种奇特的制服：按下按钮就可以瞬间完成穿戴，将战士脆弱的身体保护在盔甲之中，最猛烈的炮火和尖锐的射线都无法破坏。材料并不是Spock的专长，但是Jim偏偏注意到了大副的兴趣。

宇宙那么大，也许在下一颗星球上我们就能找到合适的材料。Jim兴致勃勃地说着。

（如果那样的材料已经被找到，如果那样的制服已经有了成熟的流水线生产技术，那么Jim Kirk就能在匆忙之中得到他应有的保护。那么辐射就不会在他年轻的生命上撕开一个无法愈合的口子，星际舰队就不会失去他最野心勃勃而前程大好的舰长。）

Spock捡起Jim丢在餐盘里的汤匙。他知道一个疾病困扰的人类有多么不合逻辑。不合逻辑的Jim拒绝像个孩子那样让他人喂食。只是Spock有着与Jim一样固执的性格。他举起的手纹丝不动，视线停留在Jim的眼角的皱纹上，毫无道理地想起Jim Kirk第一次登上企业号时那张肿胀发红的脸。

Jim在5.7秒后叹了口气，他扭过头，飘忽的视线与瓦肯人相接后再也没有移开。Jim面无表情地张开嘴，而医生嘲讽的话语在房间的角落里响起。

只有这一次。Jim把脸埋在枕头里嘟囔着。

Spock帮他的舰长捻好被角。晚安，Jim。在黑暗中他用嘴唇轻轻触碰人类的额角。

\---

Spock知道这不是真的。瓦肯人足够了解他的舰长，以至于他能够推测出Jim的英勇和愚蠢，每一次选择和背后的意图，但从不曾有百分之百的自满认为自己看到了事情的全部。

Spock不曾看透死亡。

Jim Kirk冰冷的身体在失去支撑的那一刻坠落在地面上，和其他死亡的躯体没有任何差别。所有的痛苦和恐惧都从人类的身体里消失了，所有的活力与情感，所有他钦佩与尊敬的，都消失了。

Jim Kirk的身体离开了企业号，在棺盖之下，在旗帜之下，在泥土与草地之下，但他的生命永远留在了所爱的企业号的最深处。

\---

Spock描绘着那个场景，他的舰长在他的注视下睁开眼睛，蓝色的双眸里雾气与阴影逐渐消散，清澈的水流在他的眼底无声流淌，Spock被人类眼中情感的漩涡拖拽着，他在深水中不断下沉，再也不能浮起。

他虚弱地微笑着。“Spock。”舰长说，“你救了我。”

“Jim。”Spock在心里说，“是你，你救了我。”

\---

Jim死亡的那一刻Spock相信自己感受到了同样的痛苦，他的生命在身体中皱缩。然后是寒冷在四肢扩张。是上升的黑暗淹没他的头顶。是无法驱逐的压迫。是无力反抗的弱小。

我感受到，母亲。Spock说。我感到我独自一人。


End file.
